Egaku
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Kurenai was out for a walk and meets up with Asuma who wants to talk to her. What exactaly does he want to talk to her about? One Shot AsumaxKurenai


Okay I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-sensei does. Well this story takes place after Naruto leaves Konoha with Jiraiya and before the 2nd season. I hope you guys like this story, this was inspired by my friend. We were doing some rp on one of my pages from a forum and that's how this story was made. Also I put a few of out conversation into this piece.

_**Egaku:**_

Kurenai was out for a walk in the park. It was that kind of weather where you can't stay inside the house. Kurenai then noticed Asuma. Asuma was against a tree his cigarette was dangling from his mouth. Kurenai had a slight smile on her face as she waved towards him.

"Asuma." Kurenai said. Asuma looked towards her as she smiled and waved back. The treason Asuma was in the park was he just had a small team meeting. Kurenai slowly walked up to him.

"What brings you here?" Kurenai asked. Asuma put a hand behind his head.

"Well I had a small team meeting." Asuma replied. Kurenai gave a slight smile.

"How did it go?" Kurenai asked. Asuma gave a weak laugh.

"Well you can say that I didn't expect it to go smoothly." Asuma replied. Kurenai knew exactly what he's going through. Asuma lowered his hand.

"What brings you here?" Asuma asked. Kurenai blinked a bit.

"I couldn't stay inside." Kurenai replied a bit shyly. Asuma knew it was that kind of weather. He slowly looked towards the side.

"It's now or never......" Asuma said to himself as he looked at her.

"Ano Kurenai could I have a word with you tonight?" Asuma asked. Kurenai heard his words and wondered what he wants to talk to her about. She couldn't help but think it could be a date or something.

"Tonight?" Kurenai asked as Asuma nodded his head. Kurenai didn't have anything that night anyways.

"I'm free." Kurenai replied as Asuma smiled.

"How about eight tonight?" Asuma asked.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Kurenai replied as Asuma gave a smile.

"Okay I'll see you at eight then." Asuma said.

"Okay." Kurenai said with a nod. Asuma waved good-bye as he left. Kurenai also waved good-bye. Kurenai continued to walk around the park before heading back home. Once she got home. Once she got home she did a little house cleaning.

**Later That Day**

The hands on the clock pointed at 7:55PM. Kurenai got herself ready as she was a bit exited to be able to be with Asuma for the night. The door bell rang.

"Hai." Kurenai said as she went towards the door and opened it. Standing there was Asuma with a bouquet of flowers. Kurenai slightly blushed. Asuma gave a smile as he handed her the bouquet.

"These are for you and I hope you like them." Asuma said. She smiled as she took them and smiled then she smelled them and then looked at him.

"Thank you so much I love them." Kurenai said with a slight blush as Asuma smiled. Kurenai put the flowers into a vase and went back to where Asuma was. He then gently took her hand.

"We should get going." Asuma said as Kurenai nodded her head as she closed the door and locked it. The two walked into town. Kurenai could only wonder where he was taking her. The two slowly came up to a nice looking restaurant and Asuma took her into the restaurant Asuma had reserved a table for them as the waiter showed them to their table. They sat down.

"Here are your menu please call one of us when your ready." Waiter said as he placed the menu down and bowed as he left. Once he left Kurenai looked towards Asuma.

"This is really nice of you Asuma." Kurenai said. Asuma slightly blushed.

"It's nothing really." Asuma said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ano~ Kurenai there's.........Something I wanted to tell you......" Asuma said a bit nervously. Kurenai smiled warmly her eyes fixed upon him.

"Nani?" Kurenai asked. Asuma noticed that her eyes were fixed on him as he slightly went red.

"Well........I might sound strange and I'm not sure if this is.....The right time to tell you but I can't keep it any longer." Asuma said as he pulled out a small box and opened it, inside the box was a ring. Asuma had gotten a bit nervous.

"Would......Would you marry me?" Asuma asked. Kurenai's face became red. She stared at the ring and then looked up to him. She didn't know how to react she was nervous and she parted her lips.

"Y.....Yes......I do....." Kurenai replied. She was happy and nervous at the same time. Asuma looked at her he couldn't help but feel like this was a dream but he knew it wasn't. She actually said yes.

"I'm glad I promise that I'll keep you happy." Asuma said with a smile he slightly went redder. He took out the ring out of the box and put the ring on her left ring finger. Kurenai let Asuma put the ring on her; it was like a dream to her. Once the ring was on she stared at it, it was so beautiful. She then grabbed Asuma's hand and held it as she stared into his eyes. Asuma had watched every movement she made. She had taken his hand into hers. He looked at her and stared into her eyes as he leaned towards her and gave her a kiss. Kurenai had let the kiss happen but she was surprised by it as of that moment it was perfect. She let him kiss her as long as he wanted. She pushed her lips against his a bit more to show she was enjoying it. He noticed that she pressed her lips to his more as he deepened the kiss a bit. This was like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. Kurenai was enjoying the kiss; she never had a more passionate kiss like this one before. The two stayed like this for a while when Asuma slowly let go of the kiss as he slightly went red. He tried to bring himself to look at her.

"Looks like we'll be needing to plan things." Asuma said. Kurenai nodded her head in agreement.

"When's the best day for you so we ca sit down and talk about things?" Asuma asked. Kurenai looked at him a bit.

"Ummm.......How about.....Tomorrow?" Kurenai asked. Asuma nodded his head.

"Tomorrow sounds fine with me." Asuma replied with a smile. They had things planned out as he picked up a menu and looked through it. Kurenai had smiled and then did the same thing. He had found what he wanted as he looked over to Kurenai a bit. He wondered if she had found something she would like to eat. He slightly lowered the menu.

"Did you find what you want to eat?" Asuma asked. Kurenai looked at him.

"Not yet, I'm still a bit side track by your proposal." Kurenai replied as she smiled cutely and looked back at the menu. Asuma went red when she smiled cutely. He continued to look at her.

"Let see......" Kurenai said as she looked through the menu. She then looked at Asuma.

"What are you ordering?" Kurenai asked. Asuma blinked a bit when he heard her.

"Was going for pasta." Asuma replied.

"I see I guess I'll have the same thing." Kurenai said with a smile. Asuma gave a smile as he called the waiter and ordered their food. The waiter went into the back. Asuma slightly thought about how he was going to tell his team and how both teams going to react to the news. The waiter brought the order to the table.

"If you need anything please call on one of us and we'll be right over." Waiter said the two thanked the waiter as they bowed and left. Asuma looked over to Kurenai and then lifted hi glass of wine.

"A toast for our future." Asuma said. Kurenai smiled and held up her wine as well and toasted hers. Both of them took a sip of their wine. Asuma put down his glass and smiled at Kurenai. Kurenai smiled back when she put her glass down as the two started eating. Asuma slightly stopped he had thought about Shikamaru. How he would be a bit afraid that he wouldn't have time for him or the others. Kurenai looked at him.

"Asuma is something wrong?" Kurenai asked. Asuma looked at her.

"Just thinking about Shikamaru might be afraid of the changes." Asuma said.

"I could see why, he does look up to you." Kurenai replied with a smile.

"I think it's cute." Kurenai said. Asuma scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah you can say that. I wonder if he thinks of me as an Uncle." Asuma said Kurenai gave a slight nod.

"I think so with that some day someone would be looking up to you." Kurenai said and smiled more. Both of them knew that once their married and have a steady life they'll be having children of their own.

"Your right." Asuma said with a smile.

"I think you'll be good at it." Kurenai said. She hopped Asuma knew what she meant. Just the thought of her life with Asuma made her feel such 'love' feelings she blushed a bit.

"Do you really think so?" Asuma asked. He noticed the blush on her face.

"Hai." Kurenai replied. The two just enjoyed the moment.

"I'm glad." Asuma said with a smile. The two finished eating as Kurenai looked at him.

"What are we going to do next?" Kurenai asked.

"How about a stroll in the park?" Asuma asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Kurenai replied. Asuma smiled as the two go up. Asuma had paid for the food as they walked out of the restaurant. Asuma took Kurenai's hand into his as she held his back. His hand felt so warm and she felt protected in his presence. Asuma was a big Teddy Bear to her. The two slowly walked to the park. They could see a few people walking through the streets.

"It's calm today." Asuma said.

"Hai and that's perfect." Kurenai replied with a smile.

"That's true." Asuma said with a smile as he looked at her. They reached the park and the stars were out and it was pretty. Asuma looked up at the starry sky. It was a perfect night for a walk.

"Tonight's really nice. The stars remind me of you." Asuma said as he looked over to her.

"Oh Asuma!!" Kurenai said with a slight blush. She was never complimented this much before. Asuma slowly wrapped his arms around her as he brought her towards him. He looked at her. Kurenai was surprised by his embrace, but she felt comfort with his arms wrapped around her. She stared into his eyes and petted his beard a bit.

"Your......Your like a big snuggle able Teddy Bear." Kurenai said. She like the Teddy Bear nickname. He had watched her pet his beard a bit. He gave a slight blush at her words as he slightly leaned towards her.

"Well this snuggle able Teddy Bear is yours to snuggle with." Asuma whispered into her ear. Kurenai blushed a bit as she leaned into him, feeling his warmth and his protection. Asuma felt her lean into him as she slightly moved the hair from her face as he leaned towards her and kissed her deeply. Kurenai kissing Asuma back as she held his face with both of her hands while they where kissing.

_**The End**_


End file.
